


Les oiseaux que l’on met en cage笼中鸟

by Miss_Shiva_Adler, SSSSophiaXD



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: BDSM, M/M, POV Multiple, Self Confidence Issues, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSSophiaXD/pseuds/SSSSophiaXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当内心的恶魔蠢蠢欲动，而自我毁灭似乎是唯一生存下去的方法时，他在最意想不到的地方找到了救赎</p><p>内心情感狂风暴雨的自我撕裂Sub! Salieri x 经验丰富会照顾人的Dom! Mozart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les oiseaux que l’on met en cage笼中鸟

 

原作者：[Miss_Shiva_Adler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler)

原文：[Les oiseaux que l’on met en cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1473670#work_endnotes)

 

 

_“为具美德，我们须首先熟悉自己的缺陷。”_

_―_ _Marquis de Sade_

它已经成了一种习惯，一个鲁莽而愚蠢的习惯。但他尽量试图忘掉这一点，忘掉这件事已经成为了他的日常这一事实。一切发生于主人不在那个房间里，留下一个空荡荡的音乐室之时。他步伐轻巧，后跟轻轻的敲击在木质地板上；肾上腺素激荡在他的血液里，让他对周围的一切事物分外敏感；他的双眼扫过每一条走廊，小心的留意着每一个拐角。没人能看到他，不能有任何人看到他也不会有人看得到他。

      

他在那扇橡木大门前停下了脚步，将手放在了凸起的纹饰上，那是他和目标之间的最后一道障碍。试着平息下加速的心跳，他必须专心于门内的动静。令人满意的一片寂静。他的嘴角勾起一抹一瞬即逝的微笑，手指收紧，他推开了门。

      

6分钟，他有整整6分钟来进入房间，拿到他想要的东西然后离开。要不是白痴罗森博格非要拉着他聊天，他的时间会充裕一些。但贵族的行事准则不允许他粗鲁的打断一位伯爵并转身离开。

      

一如往常，目光所及之处乐谱几乎淹没了钢琴。扫一眼地板，啊，看来他得格外小心自己的脚步；地毯在满地的曲谱草稿之下几乎无法辨认。一股捡起其中一份仔细阅读的冲动涌了上来，那些谱子就这样随意的散落四周，仿佛每一张都在央求他捡起自己好好看一眼。他迅速的将这股冲动抛到一边；不，他来这不是为了区区几叠草稿。他的目光继续在凌乱的房间内搜寻；窗帘都拉开着，几把椅子上堆着更多的乐谱。然而在着一切的杂乱中，那一个地方却总是完美而整洁的，没有一张散乱的乐章，没有一角撕破的谱纸。那张桌子立在那里，是统领整个音乐室的木质王座。

      

他小心的走近，尽量避免踩到一张乐谱。锐利的目光停在了桌前的椅背上，那里挂着一个塞的满满的包。终于，他的战利品就在眼前了。他深吸了一口气，努力控制着双手的颤抖，在一室的静谧中自己加速的心跳清晰可闻。小心翼翼地弯下腰，他拿起了那个柔软的，老旧的皮包；焦躁不耐像风暴一样席卷过他的全身。打开那个包，他深色的双眼搜寻着他的目标。在那，在第二个皮层之间的隔断里，是了，那是他的战利品。缓慢的，小心的，他取出了那一小叠纸。他的双手拿稳了一些，将曲谱整齐的放在桌上。随即他从衣袋里小心的拿出了已被体温捂热的第二十四钢琴协奏曲，并将它放回了皮包里原来的位置，再三确认了没有一页谱纸上有任何折痕。

      

完成了一切之后，他唇边再次勾起满意的微笑。用准确熟练的动作，他将皮包挂回了椅背上。

      

那叠曲谱上，手写的乐章仿佛力透纸背。他拿起战利品，那阵不耐再一次掌控了他。不行，现在不是看的时候，他得马上离开。这一次避免踩到曲谱变困难了一些，但他还是安全的到达了门口。一踏上走廊，他马上关上了身后的门。紧抓着手中的乐谱，他还是没能遏制住再看一眼的冲动。只一眼，慢板优美的曲线就占据了他全部的注意力。当他开始一行行细细阅读时，那一阵阵的痛苦又一次洗刷过他的全身；在音乐中情不自禁，当他读到第二谱线的双簧管是怎样在纯粹的美中衔接上下一乐章的第一小提琴时，他感受到了那熟悉的，痛苦的战栗。迅速翻到下一页，他需要更多，更多。他没有注意到自己早已屏住了呼吸。

      

突然，他听到了脚步声。突如其来的声响将他从自虐般的阅读中拉了出来。有人来了。他在心里咒骂了一声，是时候赶紧离开了。迈开似乎有些过快的步子，他迅速消失在了拐角。

      

 _下午和康斯坦斯散完步回音乐室的路上，我听到了有人走动－似乎是小跑？的脚步声。我停下了步伐－一闪而过的身影－就在走廊的拐角。我本能的想要去看看那是谁，但那道影子和它的主人肯定早就抓住机会彻底消失了。摇了摇头，我走进了我的书房。只一眼，我就知道有人来过了。再走近几步，一阵特有的香水味袭上了我的全部感官－他的香水。我闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，让只属于他的那令人兴奋的薄荷气息拥抱着我。他的存在，如幽灵一般轻柔的让我从内到外生出一阵愉悦的醉意。睁开双眼，我甚至感到有些轻飘飘的。一个小细节抓住了我的注意力，在那，在我的一张草稿上，有一个脚印。不自觉的，我微笑起来，他一定来过了。不用走得太近我就知道，在那个椅背上的包里，一部协奏曲已经回到了它原来的位置；取而代之，我知道这次消失的是另一部作品。当然我也知道，消失的正是我刚刚完成的_ _D_ _大调交响：‘_ _Prager_ _’。_

 

他回到自己的书房的时候甚至需要花一点时间调整急促的呼吸。他很确定没有人看到他。把头轻轻靠在门上，血管中汹涌的肾上腺素随着心跳慢慢平复下来，他这才意识到自己一直把那叠珍贵的乐谱紧紧攥在胸前。一阵恐慌差点涌了上来；还好，他没有揉皱任何一页。他走到桌前，慎重的把他的战利品放在木质桌面上。他放任自己再一次让目光流连在标题上。一阵抓心挠肺的渴望漫过全身，他的双手不自如的探向谱页，想要好好的再看一眼。他是多么想让自己彻底迷失在音乐中，而第一谱线上的音符让他的欲望越来越强烈。是的，他渴求那手写的字迹在他脑海中奏响的旋律。他想放弃抵抗，聆听低音管怎样加入弦乐四重奏的对白，它们是怎样完美融合在呈示部［1］结尾的快板中，第一和第二小提琴怎样看似漫不经心的展开了第二乐章的G大调行板。但他不能放纵自己，不，这个下午还有三个学生要教，他这么想着，强迫自己移开了目光。谱子不会消失，他可以等。然而这个想法带来的挫败感让他不自如的想要退缩。他又没能禁住诱惑，让这个罪恶，愚蠢而荒唐的习惯再一次闯入了他的生活。

一更

 

敲门声惊扰了他的思绪。

 

“请进。”

 

他试着控制自己的不悦，但脱口而出的嗓音依然透着恼怒。是他下午的第一个学生来了。他用深呼吸稍稍平复了心情，坐在琴键前，开始了课程。

 

接下来的几个小时，他完全忘却了周围的一切，专心于他的课程，沉浸在自己的音乐中。在练习曲和更加复杂的乐句交错间，他才能忘记片刻之前的烦恼。教授音乐是他和学生之间共享的轻松时光，而安东尼奥·萨列里懂得珍惜这些独一无二的日子。学生们尊重他，敬爱他和他的才华，他们在一众乐师中选择他作为老师就是他的荣幸。当练习曲最后的G弦回荡在房间里，他让自己沉浸在音符和课程带来的骄傲和成就感中。

 

“你做的很好，约瑟夫。”他对他20岁的学生说。约瑟夫在他们的作曲和联系课程上一直都很努力，他学得很快，最近也有不少交响乐团邀请他加入。

 

“谢谢您，大师，您也是一位杰出的老师。”

 

这位意大利作曲家不禁感到有些得意。甚至莫扎特都向他的学生发出了邀请，请他帮助完成“后宫诱逃”的创作。在这之后，约瑟夫向自己的老师表达了极大的感谢，并毫不犹豫的请求他继续教授自己。此后他便一直协助着这个年轻人提高他的音乐造诣。萨列里起身收起铺开的乐谱，第一节课结束了。又一次敲门声打断了他们，应门之后进来的是他亲爱的朋友，剧作家洛伦佐·达·彭特。

 

“很抱歉打断您们，萨列里先生，我能和您说句话吗？”

 

大师点点头，同意了他的请求。一个眼神，约瑟夫开始收拾余下的乐谱。萨列里走向剧作家，他们握了握手。

 

“我能为您做些什么，我亲爱的朋友？”

 

“我为您带来了皮埃尔·科尔内耶的“Horaces”,就像您要求的那样。”

 

达彭特将剧本递给了他，大师的脸上浮现了一个微笑。这是他要完成的下一个大型作品。他很高兴尼古拉吉亚先生这么快就完成了“Les Horaces”［2］的改编工作。

 

“谢谢您，达彭特，非常感谢您的帮助和友谊。”

 

达彭特微微颔首。萨列里走向他的书桌，粗略的翻了翻手中的剧本。有几句台词激发了他的灵感。序曲由铜管开始，弦乐紧随加入。第一句对白让他感到一种从束缚中解放的自由，啊，这是一部可以让他放开自己的作品，也是一个向自己的导师格吕克先生致敬的绝佳机会。他想坐下来，将灵感的思绪记录下来，但还未弯下腰，便被无意中听到的一个名字打断了动作。

 

“今晚莫扎特先生会演奏吗？”

 

控制住转身的冲动用光了他全部的意志力。他一向避免在外人面前表现出对莫扎特有关的事的兴趣。

 

“是的，他会在今晚演奏。”

 

他深棕色的双眼慢慢移向了桌边的那部交响曲。

 

“您知道他今晚会演奏什么吗？”

 

他悄悄站直了一些，好奇会听到怎样的答案。

 

“我听说他会演奏一部新写的作品， 一部钢琴幻想曲的初稿。”

 

他稍稍转过头，想听得更清楚。

 

“听起来挺有意思，可能我晚上会去听听。还是在中央大街6号的那间俱乐部？”

 

“是的。”

 

中央大街上的绅士俱乐部？他好像听罗森博格伯爵提到过，但他想不起来具体是在什么情况下提到的了。伯爵一直喜欢编造传播贵族间的各种八卦，因此他早就不再仔细听罗森博格所谓“事实”的喋喋不休了。

 

“您愿意跟我们一起去吗，萨列里先生？”

 

这个突如其来的问题吓了他一跳。难道他不自觉地表现出了对这个话题的兴趣？

 

“谢谢您的邀请，但抱歉我没有空闲的时间来陪伴您。”

 

达彭特大声的笑了起来。萨列里眯起眼睛，无声的质疑着话题的幽默性。

 

“您工作太认真了，萨列里，有您这样一位伟大的作曲家，一位不辞辛劳的公民，整个维也纳都会感到荣幸的。”

 

剧作家拍了拍他的肩膀。萨列里忍住了一阵不悦的冷颤，他总是不喜欢有人进入他的私人空间。达彭特发觉他并没有对自己的赞美做出任何反应，好吧，可能他不知道该作何反应，反正他深色头发的朋友也从来没有谈到过自己的任何感情相关的问题。他转向约瑟夫，他们是时候离开了。

 

音乐室的门在两位绅士背后关上了。室内的寂静扰乱了萨列里的思绪，他迅速反应过来他刚刚听到了什么。莫扎特要演奏一首幻想曲的初稿。有点奇怪，他听说那位作曲家从来都不能忍受未完成的作品，更何况将未完的曲子展示给公众，这无疑会大大冲淡作品的美。不不不，他甩了甩头，莫扎特今天晚上要弹什么跟他有什么关系。

 

约瑟夫是他今天的最后一个学生，课程结束，他该回家了。他把自己所有的东西一股脑塞进包里，然后小心的确认了那部交响曲的完好。今晚他要认真工作，把精力都放在科尔内耶的剧作上，忘掉其他的琐事。

 

他的马车在门外等着他，回家的路途不长。一进门，玛丽亚，他的侍女总管欢迎了他。她告诉他晚餐已经就绪并为他脱下了外套。他感谢了她，走进餐厅，一份简单的晚餐摆在面前。他的厨娘索非亚知道，在一整天的工作之后他喜欢清淡的食物。晚餐结束的很快，可能他比自己认为的还要饿一些。在他上楼之前，管家卢卡斯问他是否还需要什么东西。

 

“不用了，今晚我会在书房工作到比较晚。”

 

“好的，萨列里先生。”

 

他对管家点了点头，走上了楼梯。在上楼的路上，萨列里注意到暗红色的墙纸和今晚没有点灯的走廊让他的房子显得格外空荡。自从养父去世，他的遗孀也带着两个女儿离开了大宅，这座房子对他来说就太大了一些。很多房间他几乎没有用过，他很少有访客，即便有，他们也从来不在这里留宿，客房基本只能默默的积灰。有时，在寂静的夜晚，像今天这样的夜晚，没有欢笑声的大房子会让他记起来自己是一个人住在曾经一度人丁兴旺的地方。一般来说这不会让他不安，但今晚似乎不同往常。

 

几步之间，他走进了自己的书房。当温暖而灯火通明的音乐室张开怀抱欢迎他的时候，他抑制不住微笑起来。只有在这里他才觉得真正回到了家。他的小提琴放在窗边的琴架上，书桌和钢琴有序的环绕着他。

 

他在桌边坐下，从包里拿出了工作要用到的谱纸，就在这时他又瞥到了那叠罪恶的曲谱。他本来已经用课程和工作让自己忘记了它的存在，但现在，当一切都安静下来，诱惑又将细小的脚爪探进了他内心的每一个角落，像女妖伸展柔软的四肢，意欲将他诱向无底的罪恶深渊。他的手指抚过谱页的边缘，“Prager”,他又读了一遍标题。他知道现在莫扎特在维也纳本地人心中的欢迎程度下降了不少，但这位出名又出众的奥地利作曲家在波西米亚群众中的人气还是很高的。可能他为波西米亚的首府作了这么一首交响曲是在向他们致敬？

 

回过神来，他咬紧了牙关。他到底在干什么？还有工作要完成呢。他把交响曲放在远远的桌子右边，他可以等。翻开剧本和空白的谱纸，他一边读一边开始起草旋律；至少他在努力写下什么东西。不止一次，他发现自己的目光停在了书桌的右边。这一次他盯了整整五分钟。他终于放弃了无谓的尝试，可恶，再不看他非疯了不可。

 

他推开了仍然空白的谱纸和剧本，强装工作已经没有意义了。他小心的取过交响曲谱，发现这一刻他已经等得太久了，可能自从第一次听到莫扎特天才的音乐，他就在期待着，甚至渴求着能有这么一刻，可以再一次亲手拿起他的曲谱，享受他的作品，体会音乐纯粹的美穿刺灵魂所带来的甜美的痛苦。

 

随着谱页的翻动，急风骤雨般的强烈感情几乎要将他压垮。第一乐章充满热情与朝气，悠长而又精致，D大调的严肃调和了快板的趣味。第二乐章则更有古典的韵味，给他带来一种只有莫扎特的音乐才能给他的感觉，谦逊低调，而同时每一个音符都像流动起来似的生机勃勃。终章，再现部，主题旋律由长笛奏响，让活力再次充满每一个乐句，每一种乐器在属于自己的旋律中交融为一体，迎向优美的终曲。没有一个音符不在它应该在的地方，没有一处不完美。莫扎特作曲总是习惯直接用羽毛笔写，因为他从来不会犯错误，他知道怎样恰到好处的谱写描绘心中的音乐。那沓乐谱就这样摊在他面前，每一页是莫扎特的天才挥洒，一个一个的音符一步一步的将安东尼奥萨列里压的越来越低，低到了尘埃里。

 

在音乐的美丽和随之而来的毁灭感的冲击下，他慢慢靠在了椅背上。双眼没有焦距的看着屋顶，他让那部交响曲再次回荡。轻轻将散落在脸上的头发拨开，他闭上了眼睛。痛苦再次袭来，因为羞愧，因为自己永远也不可能那么出色，那阵熟悉的疼痛从皮肤慢慢渗进内脏，从里到外炙烤着他伤痕累累的心。 像一把钝刀缓慢的穿过胸口，像无法逾越的巨石碾压践踏过他的全身，萨列里？哈，一文不值。莫扎特彻底压倒了他，在音乐的讥讽羞辱下，他这个意大利作曲家的作品就是一个又一个的笑话。莫扎特才是真正的天才，而他不过是他脚边的蝼蚁罢了。

 

旋即像往常一样，想要看到更多的渴望涌了上来。每一次他阅读完，聆听完莫扎特的杰作，每一次痛苦慢慢消退，他总是想要更多。每当这时他都会陷入这位不同寻常的作曲家的优雅和魅力带来的内心骚乱中。两种极端的感情在他心中刮起肆虐的暴风，而他站在中心几乎要被撕裂。他想尖叫，喊出他的挫败，他的伤痛和他的狂喜。

 

也许是几分钟，或者几小时，他努力的捡起自己的碎片拼回了那一个外壳完好的冰冷的萨列里。他的思绪飘回了之前听到的对话上。莫扎特从来不会做哪样的事，在作品完成之前就公开表演对他来说简直是异端邪说。如果那是一篇完成的幻想曲他们为什么又要提到是草稿？未完成的奏鸣曲是莫扎特尤其抵触表演的。他再次睁开眼睛，下定了决心。他想看，不对，他必须去亲耳听听。

 

他站起身，努力不去想自己到底要干什么。让管家备好马车的时候他仍然没有在想。当然，他告诉车夫地址的时候也完全没有想。

 

那个俱乐部一点也不难找。一个秃头的男人在门口鬼鬼祟祟的东张西望了一阵，萨列里推测他估计是在确认没人跟着他。那人敲了敲门，对开门的侍从耳语了几句。萨列里走到了门前。

 

“非常抱歉，先生，您已经不能再来这了。”

 

秃头男人看起来很不高兴，他恼怒的咕哝了一声。萨列里可没时间参与他们的争执，他打断了他们。

 

“我可以进去吗？”

 

他平静的问道。那个侍从吓了一跳，看向意大利作曲家时睁大了蓝色的双眼。啊，他认出他来了。

 

“是的，当然，您当然可以进来，萨列里先生。”侍从结结巴巴地说。

 

年轻的侍从侧过身让他通过。秃头男人和侍从的争论被他抛在身后，他走上楼梯，又一个侍从为他打开了门，递上了一杯红酒，他礼貌的拒绝了

 

“欢迎来到维也纳最好的绅士俱乐部。从心所欲，不评判恶行或美德——这就是俱乐部的规矩，请享受这里的时光。”

 

俱乐部的构造很简单，一条曲折的走廊通向一些房间。他拐了几个弯，最大最亮敞的那件屋子吸引了他的注意力。他走了进去；房间里灯火通明，人们谈笑风生，觥筹交错；有的人还带着面具。走过人群，他发现自己并熟悉任何一张面孔，也没有人注意到他的到来。余光中掠过了一抹棕红，在随意摆放的沙发和矮桌之间，立着他见过的最大的一台钢琴。他走了过去，那架琴装饰着繁复华美的花纹，花朵和藤蔓交错缠绕在钢琴外壳柔美的弧度上，与棕红的木纹完美的融为一体。他的手指温柔的抚上冰凉的琴键，他想弹奏它，想听一听如此美丽的乐器能诞生出怎样动人的音符。但他并不想引人注意，便转而寻找其他打发时间的东西。巨大的窗户旁边有一个书架，他的兴趣被勾了起来。取出一本厚厚的皮面书，他聚精会神的读了起来。萨列里很喜欢小说，他常常在这类文学里感到作曲灵感的迸发。几个章节翻过，他发现书架上的小说都是他没看过的，也许他可以问一问主人能不能借走几本吧，谁知道书页间藏着什么宝物？突然，他感到房间里的气氛变了。他警觉起来，转过身来看发生了什么。人群似乎在向一个方向集中，而这时他注意到了一个身影，那身影纤细而强壮，奇怪发型的短发还是那么乱糟糟的，高挺而轮廓柔和的鼻子，亮闪闪的眼妆下一双棕色的眼睛看起来总是那么孩子气；无论在哪他都能一眼认出那张脸。他站在沙发旁边，一身乳白衬衫配上紫色的马甲，黑色的马裤包裹着他线条优美的下半身。他走向那架钢琴，鞋跟重重的敲击在地板上，好像有意向这屋子里的所有人宣布自己的到来。萨列里感到自己的心跳声变大了，他很高兴自己的时机恰到好处。

 

看到奥地利作曲家在钢琴前坐下，他深深吸了一口气。一如往常，他演奏并不需要谱子。莫扎特的手指触到琴键的瞬间，一个音符回荡在了安静的房间里。然后是第二个，另一个，音乐从他的指尖流淌出来，自然顺畅的就像呼吸一样。第一个带着疑问乐句之后，房间里更加安静了，喧闹被旋律取而代之充满了屋内，越来越多的人向钢琴聚拢而来。莫扎特继续着他的演奏，双手翻飞在琴键上，又一个乐句，仿佛是刚才的回答。萨列里闭上眼睛，全心沉浸在音乐里，完全忘却了周遭的一切。他强压下了坐在那个年轻人身边的冲动，但他是多么想和他一同创造出那样优美的曲调，有时他甚至想看看神童的大脑到底是什么构造。莫扎特的音乐天才是他钦慕的一切，要不是他总是在公共场合表现的那么孩子气，最上等的贵族圈一定会张开最热情的怀抱毫不犹豫的欢迎他。

 

他皱起了眉头，音乐突然消失了。萨列里眨了眨眼睛，从音乐的幻想世界中清醒过来。所有人都在鼓掌，有人大声喊着“Bravo！”这就结束了？但这对他…远远不够。年轻的作曲家微笑着向人群鞠了一躬，没有注意到角落里的他。

 

“谢谢您！亲爱的先生们，女士们，能够为您们演奏是我最大的荣幸！”

 

掌声久久没有平息，莫扎特又鞠了一躬，转身离开了房间。人群恢复了原来的喧闹，但周遭的嘈杂并没有让萨列里心中令他烦闷的情绪消退分毫，他对音乐的渴求远远没有得到满足。那首曲子太短了，也许莫扎特还会回来继续演奏？但看样子他不打算回来了。突然一阵冲上鼻腔的香气扑面而来，一位女士靠近了他。她穿着一条裙摆巨大的夸张的黄裙子，手上的面具挡住了半张脸。啊，这种不详的预感。她的脚步停在了他面前

 

“晚上好，先生。”

 

他有些难受的小幅挪动了一下脚步，她靠的太近了。但他知道自己可以掌控事件的走向，至少他的表情没有暴露内心的不适。

 

“晚上好，小姐。”

 

她娇俏的笑了起来，他也试着向她微笑，但她突然摸上了他的手臂。他几乎用上了自己全部的控制力才没把她一把推开。他本来就不喜欢身体的接触，更何况是一个陌生人。她凑到他耳边，他努力抑制住一阵厌恶的寒颤。

 

“这场派对开始变得无趣了啊，您觉得呢？”

 

萨列里睁大了眼睛，那个女人几乎整个贴了上来。他艰难的把眼神从她不知廉耻的袒露在他眼前的胸口上挪开。

 

“您想…跟我去一个更私密的地方吗？”

 

这句话让他的肾上腺素冲了上来。她说的是自己想的那个意思吗？他差点粗鲁的抓住她的胳膊把她一把甩开。但萨列里总是能控制住自己。他礼貌的轻轻握住她的手腕移开了她的手，并对她挤出了一个微笑。

 

“非常抱歉，小姐，虽然您的美貌和魅力让人着迷，但遗憾的是我现在对这样的…活动，并无兴趣，希望您能接受我最诚挚的歉意。”

 

话音未落，他逃也似的离开了那个房间，真是让人不舒服的进展。他穿过走廊，回想着出门应该在哪里转弯。就在这时他听到了从右手边的房间传来的低语。他认得那个声音。他心跳加速，一种奇怪的感觉漫了上来。鬼迷心窍似的，他握住了门把手。

 

看到眼前的场景，他全身都僵住了。沙发上坐着穿戴整齐的沃尔夫冈·阿马迪斯·莫扎特，大腿上跨坐着一个年轻女子。她卷曲的黑色长发松松的披散在背上，但透过缕缕发丝，他可以清楚的看到她的双手被一条皮带捆在了背后。一条白色的丝带绑在脑后，含在她的唇间。莫扎特一只手扶在她腰间，支撑着她前后耸动的动作。他的另一只手从小臂开始一路抚上了她的肩膀。他的双眼是闭上的，也许正在嗅闻着身前少女的体香。他凑近了她，吻上了她的锁骨，同时手指移向了她的后颈。他用力的揪住她的头发，一声愉悦的呻吟溢出少女唇间。然后一双锐利的棕色眼睛直直的看向了他。莫扎特睁开了眼睛，他扩大的瞳孔将焦距对准了门口的另一个男人。这时萨列里才发现自己的呼吸是多么急促，他的双唇已经微微分开，干燥的快要裂开，他的双手紧紧攥成拳头，全身仿佛在被冻住的同时燃烧着熊熊烈焰。他意识到自己的身体已经无可置辩的兴奋了起来。

 

他脑子里已经锈住了的齿轮终于转了起来，这是个地狱火俱乐部［3］，他进了一家地狱火俱乐部，一个浪子可以放纵自己的绅士俱乐部，他记得罗森博格不止一次谈到过这里。维也纳有这样的地方存在简直是一桩丑闻。

 

不受控制的，他的双腿带他逃离了那个房间。他觉得晕晕的，脑子里好像缠着一团浓雾。他什么都听不见，周围的一切好像都消失了，直到他重新站在了自己的书房里。他的视线绕着整个房间转了一圈，从他的琴到他的书桌，再到桌上自己那叠空白的乐谱。他走到桌前，拿起了莫扎特的交响曲。他的双手颤抖着翻过一页又一页，直到他的双腿再也支撑不住自己沉重的身躯，他倒在桌前，满脸的泪水流到了地板上。

 

_他的身型修长，腰板骄傲的挺直，如往常一样一身漆黑。他的领花今天好像有点歪，稍往左偏了一些。深色的双眼用冰冷的视线扫过整个房间，手指把玩着手上的戒指。有几缕黑发从往常一丝不苟的发辫里散了出来，一瞬我感到强烈的想要解开那根发带的冲动。这个男人冰冷严肃的样子实在是太英俊了，要说他进来的时候我没有一眼看到他简直完全不可能。我的目光紧紧的缠在他身上；他看起来在这样的嘈杂混乱里格格不入，但又没有表现出丝毫的不适。我就知道让达彭特那样描述我的演奏会激起他的好奇心，只是巧妙的遣词造句，他就出现在了这里。他到底知不知道这到底是个什么地方？他走向了那架钢琴，从他轻抚琴键的动作能看得出来他很想弹奏它。他转过身，走向了书架，显然还没看到我。莲娜小姐倚在我的怀里，正在我耳边小声说着着不可描述的情话。如果不是今天，我一定会接受她的邀请，我会满足她的所有幻想。但不是今晚，今晚我要抓住那只每次我一靠近就会溜走的小猫。我轻笑一声，吻了吻她的脸颊，把她吓了一跳。我起身站了起来。_

_我在钢琴前坐下，感到他的视线一直跟随着我的动作，一阵不由自主的颤栗从脊柱一路袭上全身。我开始了演奏。幻想曲最妙之处在于我可以放纵天马行空的想象，虽然来之前两个小时我写了个大概的草稿，但现在这首曲子完全是我的即兴发挥。_

_我让音乐从心中流淌出来，放掉束缚，放飞自我。我的手指在琴键上翻飞，让只属于我的音乐重现了我的全部。此时的我已经不再坐在钢琴前，完全忘却了自己身处何方，我已经和音乐融为一体，每一个音符都是我的一小片灵魂。音乐像不羁的河，肆意流淌。我的幻想曲，我的艺术品，在我指尖再一次活了起来。_

_我很快结束了演奏，精挑细选的结尾反响不错，我一点都不想改动它。最后一个音符余音绕梁，我满意的长吁一口气，起身向人群鞠了一躬。余光一扫，我看到了他的眩晕和迷失。他和我当初创作时一样，迷失在了我的音乐里。_

_“谢谢您！亲爱的先生们，女士们，能够为您们演奏是我最大的荣幸！”_

_掌声中我又鞠了一躬。不知道萨列里接下来会做什么，看起来他好像不想让我或其他任何人认出他。我决定离开这个房间，莲娜小姐已经够缠人了，如果萨列里想躲着我，那我也没什么理由接着呆在这了。其实潜意识里我很想让他多看看这个地方。我知道他很喜欢那架琴，甚至他看着琴的眼神都让我有点嫉妒了。我甩甩头，嫉妒可不是个好情绪。_

_我在某个房间里找到了苏珊小姐，她和女伴交谈正欢。我微笑着走向她们。她深色的双眼在面具后面闪闪发光。去年冬天我们一起度过了几个美妙的夜晚，从那时起她总是想向我索求更多。在性方面我从来都直接了当，剪短的跟她聊了几句之后，我带着她去了专属我的房间。_

_苏珊是个美丽的女人，她有着少女般粉红的乳尖，挺立的双峰圆润美好，棕色的毛发柔软卷曲。但她的头发才是我最喜欢的地方，深色的大波浪总像丝绸一样滑过我的指缝。她的嘴唇红润，一张巧嘴知道怎么在最恰当的时候说出让人愉悦的赞美。我喜欢当我用皮带绑起她时发出的呻吟，当她含住绑在后脑的丝带，她蓝色双眼中总会透出渴望。我喜欢她的服从，喜欢那声动人的“啊，大师！”怎样从她唇间溢出。我会毫不犹豫的把这样的尤物拆吃入腹。_

_我听到了他到来的脚步声。我能感觉到房间里气氛的瞬间改变，他在门口僵住了。他找到了我，而我就是要让他好好看看，好好用心感受，我，怎么掌控一切。当他注意到苏珊手腕上的皮带，我看到他的身体怎样一点点变得僵硬，他的双唇怎样微微分开，他的瞳孔怎样慢慢扩大；我拽着苏珊的头发时，他的身体怎样产生了反应。脸颊泛红，他的呼吸变得急促，我看到他用力握紧双拳，试图重新控制自己。我将吻印在苏珊的锁骨上，直直的看向他的眼睛。他的双眼泄露了一切，我看到了浓浓的欲望和渴求；对我的渴求。他想要我，比世界上任何东西都想要我。当他意识到浓烈的欲望已经让他动弹不得，回过神来之后立刻像小偷一样逃走了。_

_从很久以前我就知道书房里的不对劲了，我放在包里刚完成的曲子总是会莫名其妙的消失，然后第二天又莫名其妙的重新出现在原来的地方。就算是我写完了之后不会马上用到，我也总是能知道它们什么时候不见了。尽管我是个有点不修边幅的人，但我的书房一直都乱中有序。唯一暴露我的小偷的就是那丝残留的香水味，每一次作案之后我都能闻到。那是一种奇异的清新而令人上瘾的味道。但当我发现每次曲谱都能毫发无损的回到原处的时候，我明白八成这位“借用人”不过是个我的仰慕者罢了。我正想找个办法看看这位仰慕者的真容呢，一次夏日晚宴的巧合就把答案呈现在我面前。那天我无意间让一叠谱纸散在了地上，正好是萨列里来帮我都捡了起来，他的眼神在曲谱上停留的稍微长了一会，然后转身把手上协奏曲的最后一部分递给了我。就在这时他的气息扑了过来，一摸一样的味道，就是那神秘的薄荷清香。原来我的秘密仰慕者就是他，我的同事，我的对手，安东尼奥·萨列里。_

_事实揭露之后我觉得挺高兴的，但那位意大利作曲家实在是太难以接近了，所以我决定暗中观察观察他。自此以后，一个和他的外在完全不一样的人在我眼前渐渐完整起来。其实与外人所坚信的淡漠恰恰相反，他是个很有活力的人，只是他选择将自己包裹在冷静疏漠的外壳里。随着我对他的观察的积累，一条又一条坚硬盔甲上的裂缝被我尽收眼底。我看见他工作时对音乐的沉迷，他完成一部美妙的作品时亮起的双眼，他对待皇宫里仆从和善的言行，他收到伤害时的隐忍和闭锁，他对自己感情时刻的掌控。只有当我抓住那一丝转瞬便消散的属于他的气息之时，我才明白他对我的恨意只是因为我是唯一一个可以轻易打碎他的盔甲的人。_

_地狱火俱乐部事件之后已经过去了两周，我的焦躁也一天一天堆积起来。听达彭特说萨列里最近都有些不在状态，说他虽然还按时出现在皇宫，但总会在工作或者课程结束之后第一时间离开。他从来不留下来闲谈，甚至都很少走出自己的书房；所有和贵族们的晚宴也都取消了。人们都开始注意萨列里最近比往常更加疏离冷漠的状态。_

_“这次表现得不错，约翰，现在从第三乐句再来一遍，再活泼一点。”_

_8_ _岁的男孩开心的把我的小奏鸣曲又弹了一遍。这是个很有潜力的孩子，他的才能会让他成为真正享誉世界的大师；我很高兴康斯坦斯同意让这个男孩跟我们住在一起。哦他弹错了一个音，好吧，这孩子还有很多要学的。今天没什么心情教课，我很快结束了课程。在他离开前我最后嘱咐了他几句，指导他回去要做哪些练习。_

_康斯坦斯要去看望她姐姐，所以今天_ _没有往常的午间散步了，我有很多时间来完成我的新一部室内乐作品。我想想——_ _单簧管，中提琴和钢琴的三重奏，来献给我亲爱的朋友_ _尼古拉斯_ _·_ _冯_ _·_ _雅克恩先生的女儿。但我马上明白今天是不会有什么作曲进度了；我的思绪又飘向了萨列里。这几天我想要看到他，触碰他的冲动越来越强烈了。那阵让我上瘾的香气早已消散，我总觉得身边缺了点什么－－缺了他_ _——_ _我想念他，我想要他，远比我愿意承认得还要多。也许我自己都要失去控制了。好吧，我笑着想，是时候拿回控制权了。_

 

他进来的时候没有敲门，好像根本就不在乎房间里的人在不在意他的打扰。萨列里从钢琴前起身，惊讶于他的突然来访。不，他不想见他，他还没准备好。

 

“萨列里先生，我们已经太久没有说过话了，所以我想我该来看望一下您…”

 

年轻人停顿了一下，望向了房间里那双深棕色的眼睛。

 

“…顺便来取回两周前您在我刚写完就迫不及待借走的第三十八交响曲。”

 

这句话像是在房间里引爆了一颗炸弹。气氛一下就变了，变得异常沉重。萨列里用尽全力稳住了他的目光。所以他已经知道了。他心中警铃大作的同时感到了一阵奇异的解脱感。最终他还是移开了眼神。莫扎特仍然在看着他，他能感觉到他的目光灼烧在他的肩膀上，他的脸上。

 

两周前发生的一切他记忆犹新。那时他回到家，崩溃倒下的情景历历在目。那时，他不知道自己是怎么了，不知道自己感受到的是什么感情，不知道他应该怎么想，他甚至都认不出自己了，一个迷失了自我的哭泣的音乐家。他不知道自己把那叠乐谱紧攥胸口在地板上躺了多久，但他的眼泪还是流干了，取而代之的是可怕的头痛，和炉火熄灭后刺骨的寒冷。他太累了，累到没有力气再用悔恨折磨自己，此时他的床是更好的选择。

 

他希望在躺在床上闭上眼睛之后能终于得到平静，但那只是他的想望。梦境里那些画面依然挥之不去。他想不明白，不知道为什么看到莫扎特跟那个女人在一起会让他那么不舒服。漫漫长夜，他辗转反侧，盯着空白的房顶熬到天明。这一夜，安稳的睡眠没有到来，下一夜，依然无眠。直到第四天，梦境的国度终于准许了他的进入，但他身体的反应不断将他惊醒；他觉得自己像是身在火里，痛苦地燃烧着；他硬到发痛，身体深处燃起无法熄灭的渴求的火焰。那些画面一次次出现，夺去他的睡眠—但这一次有些不同－这次画面里的主角变成了他，他和莫扎特。莫扎特亲吻着他的脖子，他的嘴唇，拽着他的头发，将指甲陷进他的腰臀。莫扎特握上他勃发的欲望，绑起他的双手，直直的看着他的眼睛让他渴求着呻吟着想要更多。他惊恐的醒来，逃一样的想要远离那张给他带来罪恶梦境的床。他感到自己的胃在翻滚，他抓挠着自己的皮肤，想要擦掉自己的感情和欲望。他光着脚跑到了洗漱间，用冰冷的水试图洗去脸上的迷失与困惑。他看着镜中的自己－那么多的迷茫，多到让他害怕－他到底是怎么了？为什么他感到自己的世界已经碎了一地而他一片都捡不起来？

 

两周前的第二天，他没吃早餐就去了皇宫。工作进展缓慢，他还有些乱糟糟的大脑拒绝进入全身心投入的状态。他教课时的心不在焉甚至让一个学生提前离开了课堂。一顿潦草的午餐是他这一天唯一的能量来源。罗森博格来拜访了他一次，但他说了什么他一个字都没听进去，结果被冒犯了的小个子男人愤怒的跺着脚冲出了房间。萨列里决定日后给他写封道歉信解释他无礼的行为，希望伯爵能够很快原谅他。回家之后萨列里一直作曲到圆月高悬以躲避睡眠，离那些乱七八糟的想法和梦境越远越好。终于他屈服于疲倦的侵袭，趴在桌上睡着了。和往常一样，梦一而再的惊醒了他，背部传来的阵阵疼痛让他没有理由再拒绝柔软的床铺。他需要睡眠，否则他连正常工作的假象都维持不下去了。他迅速的脱掉衣服把自己裹进被子里。时间一天天过去，他的梦越来越频繁，但他不敢触碰自己，不敢想着他满足自己的欲望。到最后这也没有必要了，反正他醒来总会发现自己又弄脏了床单。

 

今夜和往常也没什么不同，又一个梦让他呻吟着醒了过来，他洗了个冷水脸，盯着镜子里的自己。有什么东西变了，他感到极度的疲惫和绝望的空虚。在内心深处，他正在慢慢的输给自己。

 

现在，每天梦里的那人就站在他面前，那些画面慢慢浮现。不，他在心里狠狠的拒绝了自己，他现在不能有这么下流可耻的想法，起码不能在他堕落幻想的男主角的面前。

 

萨列里走向他的书桌，拿起了那部交响曲。还好，他的手端的很稳，没有颤抖。他背对着那个年轻人－这是个错误－他直直的朝他走了过来而萨列里转身的时候一点准备都没有。他转过身，奥地利作曲家就在他面前，他们近得几乎靠在了一起。这么近的距离让他的的心跳有些微加速，这个男人在玩什么把戏？他想逃开，但莫扎特伸出双手撑在了他身后的书桌上，将他禁锢在了小小的空间里，手臂距他的身侧只有毫厘之差。为什么，到底为什么他还看着他的眼睛？萨列里试着平复自己的呼吸，他只有控制住心中的困惑和混乱才能再次控制住眼前的场面。接下来只需要让莫扎特拉开距离就好。

 

“萨列里先生，您是不是该说些什么？”

 

他有力的声音透着浓浓的嘲讽和命令。稍年长的音乐家试图忽略他的身体对他的声音产生了反应这一事实。

 

“我没什么可说的。”

 

一抹得意的笑浮现在年轻人的嘴角，莫扎特靠向了他。恐慌在他心中全方位苏醒，他们的脸几乎就要贴在一起，而他的嘴唇已经太近了。他们的呼吸交融，此时莫扎特的气息显得格外吸引人，他开始觉得有些晕眩；那味道简直让他有些醺醺然了。

 

“您确定？”

 

他心中狂风暴雨一般的情绪并没有平静下来的意思，他闭上了眼睛。他努力往后靠向桌子，徒劳的想要在两人间拉开一点距离。他的意志力正在一点点崩溃，瓦解在了这个疯狂的瞬间。

 

“我没有什么要跟您说的，莫扎特。”

 

他努力让自己生锈的脑子转起来。话语没经思考就脱口而出，莫扎特实在是靠得太近了。他睁开了眼睛，那双棕色的锐利双眼仍然在看着他，暴露他灵魂深处的黑暗。

 

“如果鸟一直被锁在笼子里，它们怎么可能再次翱翔？所以您准备什么时候承认您想要我，萨列里？”

 

他努力维持的冷漠面具终于崩裂了，他的双眼惊讶地睁大，嘴唇微张。莫扎特将他们之间的距离又缩小了一点，但他们的唇间始终留有一丝空隙。萨列里的手开始颤抖，他感觉到莫扎特的手从他的手臂慢慢抚上肩膀轻轻抚摸，隔着衣物他的触摸也像在他的皮肤上点了一把火。他的呼吸变得急促，而莫扎特的手指没有停下，他的指间掠过他的锁骨，他的脖子，他的头发，最终缠绕在了他的发带间。不，他不能颤抖，他不能暴露自己的内心。轻轻一拉，莫扎特解开了他的发带。

 

“您知道在哪能找到我，”他在他耳边低语，嘴唇擦过他的脸颊。然后他拿着他的交响曲就这样走了，留下萨列里静默地呆立在远处，长发从耳边形状奇怪地垂下来。他的眼神游离，好像这一切都是幻觉。

 

突然他静默的表面裂开了，他感到愤怒像水下的气泡一样猛烈的涌了上来，鸡皮疙瘩和恨意的烈焰燃遍了他的全身。挫败感和仇恨像毒液一样沸腾在他的血液里，控制了他的双手。他把桌上的纸一股脑摔在了地上，打翻的墨汁沾上了一张张写满音符的谱纸，他想也不想就踩了上去。怒火支配下他又掀翻了整张桌子，精良的木质桌面在桌子倒下时发出巨大的可怕声响。他拎起椅子扔了出去，让它砸坏在房间另一边的墙上。他跪倒在地，喉咙深处溢出一阵痛苦的野兽般的哭号，双手抓起身边散落的乐谱揉皱撕扯直到所有谱子都被尽数撕碎。他的头发乱糟糟的搭在眼前，瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，眼里满是狂乱。他丢盔弃甲，一切的控制全部消失不见。只有那双手抚摸过的肩膀和那张脸轻扫过的面颊依然滚烫，那个人留下的触感依然清晰。他觉得自己像一只断了线的木偶，被疯狂扯断了所有的控制。但这还不是最糟的，让他觉得自己更加悲惨可笑的是，他可悲地硬了。

 

开门的声音吓了他一跳。是卢卡斯，他为他拿来了一杯红茶和三明治。萨列里在下午的事件平复过来之后就回了家，将自己关在了书房里。管家走上前，准备把托盘放在桌上。

 

刚才在皇宫里有些仆从听到声响来问他需不需要帮助，他很快打发走了他们，表示不需要帮助，他自己来清理。回家之后，他坐在钢琴前一直弹奏，直到夜幕降临。他看了一眼谱架，上面放着的是一首他很早以前的无名作品，也就是在这首曲子里他终于找回了一些平静。

 

“我是个糟糕的作曲家吗，卢卡斯？”他在钢琴后问道。管家挑起了一边眉毛。

 

“请允许我实话实说，先生。”

 

萨列里点了点头。管家小心的把托盘放在了桌上。

 

“我至今都不能忘记您第一次站在管弦乐团指挥台上的场景，那一次您送上了一支美妙的长笛交响，那天的演出有震天的掌声，欢呼和喝彩，而那一年您才24岁。‘Europa Riconosciuta［4］’赢得了欧洲各皇室的赞誉，‘La scuola de’ gelosi［5］’更是表演了不下60场，至今仍为许多人所喜爱。还有您最近的歌剧，精彩绝伦的‘Les Danaïdes’，也大获成功，直到现在还是整个法国津津乐道的热门大作。不，萨列里先生，我不认为您是个糟糕的作曲家。您似乎常常会拿自己和别人比较，尤其是那位年轻的乐师沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。但不要忘记，您自己就是一位受人尊敬也享有盛名的音乐家，您的作品甚至能得到欧洲之外的万众欢呼，它们也将会流芳百世。当加斯曼先生［7］，愿上帝保佑他的灵魂，和您一起拜访完莫塞尼戈先生［8］回来的时候，他对我说：‘这个男孩将来一定能做出大事业，他会凌驾于千万人之上，整个维也纳都会是他的掌中之物。他会是这个时代最伟大的作曲家之一。’不，我不认为您是个不合格的糟糕的作曲家，我的先生。在我眼里，您是一位谦逊又耀眼的音乐大师，您能改变有些人的一生。”

 

萨列里接下来做了一件他过去的十五年都没有做过的事，他起身给了卢卡斯一个拥抱。管家被主人突然的情感爆发吓了一跳，安东尼奥·萨列里从来都不是一个愿意示弱的人。他随即放松下来，想起了十五年前怀里这个男孩的第一次发怒，第一次心碎，第一次成功的谱曲。他的天赋和成功在过去的这么多年里不止一次被挑战过，但情感爆发对他来说是极为少见的，更何况他本来就没什么朋友可以依靠。拥抱过后，卢卡斯看到他的少爷对他露出了这么这么多年没有出现过的，一个真诚的微笑。

 

“您的话温暖了我的心，卢卡斯，谢谢。”

 

他端起茶杯一饮而尽，吃掉了那个三明治，然后把托盘递还给了管家。他终于感到了内心的平静和真心实意的满足。

 

“我今天会工作到很晚，不会再需要什么东西了。”

 

卢卡斯微微颔首，准备离开书房。在快要走出门的时候，他回头对主人说：

 

“先生，需要我再为您拿一条发带吗？”

 

管家的细心好像在他的胸口重重打了一拳。刚才的一瞬他已经完全忘记了下午发生的一切。他的手伸向自己散开的头发，回想莫扎特解开自己发带的动作，他又感到后背一阵颤栗，那些身体的反应，那些不堪的梦境，在短暂的平静之后又在他心中尽数复苏。奇怪的是这一回他并没有感到铺天盖地的压迫，狂乱和困惑，混乱情感的风暴没有再次肆虐，取而代之的是内心的平静和清明。他终于可以认真审视那些之前从不敢直面的真相：他想要他，他从一开始就向往着期盼着那些梦境，也许这一切从他第一次听到莫扎特的音乐就开始了，那挥之不去的痛苦就变成了他生命中求之不得的甜蜜。现在所有的反抗和否认都已经没有意义了。

 

“我……是的，请再帮我拿一条。还有，卢卡斯，可以帮我准备好马车吗？我要去一个地方。”

 

一个好管家每次都能及时帮主人准备好一切。一个好管家也从来都不会多问主人为什么会突然改变主意。5分钟后，萨列里走下楼梯，马车已经等在了门口，卢卡斯在门边递上了外套和一根红色的发带。一个好管家懂得效率和谨慎，还有，最重要的是，一个好管家不会对主人的任何行为抱有偏见。

 

萨列里拒绝在到达目的地之前想太多，翻来覆去的考虑只会让他再次改变主意。他步出马车，还是那个金发的仆从为他打开了俱乐部的门。男孩对他笑了笑，闪身让他走了进去。

 

那个房间比他上一次来时明亮一些，目之所及都点上了蜡烛，窗帘也敞开着。这一回他仔细的观察了一会房间的内部布局。宽敞的窗户旁边是两个大书架，那张沙发放在房间中央，深色的木纹衬着红色天鹅绒靠垫，莫扎特正坐在上面。他一只手抓着头发，另一只手拿着羽毛笔在纸上涂写着音符。他的衬衣领口松松的敞开，马甲丢在一边，烛光在他的脸上镀上了橙色的光辉。他一下就注意到了萨列里的到来，抬起头，嘴角勾起得意的笑容。

 

“您能来找我真是太好了，我很高兴，萨列里先生。”

 

他优雅地起身，把羽毛笔和羊皮纸放在一边，走向了稍年长的男人。萨列里的心跳已经恢复了正常，而当莫扎特站在他面前望着他的眼睛的时候，他感到的只有平静。这个年轻人能用眼神穿透他，将他的灵魂从层层羞愧和罪恶中剥离出来。他放松了下来，任由莫扎特的手抚摸着自己的脸颊，感受着那温暖又有些粗糙的触感。一个小细节抓住了他的注意。莫扎特的手腕上缠着一条黑色的发带，那条被偷走的他的发带。他的思绪被莫扎特的手打断了，他的手指一路抚过他的胡子，他的嘴角，他的下巴，最后停在了他的脖子后面。他轻轻低头，将他们的额头靠在一起。萨列里把自己的全部都赤裸裸的展现在了眼前这个神童音乐家的面前。莫扎特慢慢闭上了眼睛，也向萨列里靠了靠。

 

“谢谢。”

 

他们睁开了眼睛。只这一个词，两人就在对方的眼神中读到了理解。莫扎特稍后退了几步。

 

“‘Requiem’,只要你说‘Requiem’,我就会停下来。”

 

萨列里点点头，他明白安全词的必要性。莫扎特微笑着在沙发上坐下了。

 

“现在，脱下你的衣服。”

 

年长的男人脱下外套，把它挂在了门边的衣架上。他慢慢的解开了马甲的扣子，莫扎特的眼神让他感觉自己好像已经被扒光了。他取下了自己的黑色领花，同时开始脱衬衣和领巾。年轻人的视线灼烧着他的皮肤，让他的心跳又急促了起来。解开最后一颗扣子，他让衬衣滑落在地板上。他卷下了长袜，脱下了鞋子，让光裸的脚趾接触柔软的地毯。他从来没有光脚踩上过别人的地毯，从任何一个感官角度来看都跟他自己家的那块不一样。接下来微微颤抖的手指移向了他的裤子，萨列里在心里对自己笑了一下，看来这么多年还是这么没有耐心。莫扎特的目光紧紧跟着他松开一颗又一颗扣子的手，似乎不想漏掉他手指的任何一个动作。萨列里知道他的步步紧盯会让自己兴奋起来，而当他终于摆脱了裤子的束缚的时候，他的勃起就这样暴露在了微凉的空气里。他微微脸红，侧过头去，不敢直面奥地利音乐家的双眼。他有些羞赧，这是第一次有人在一间这么明亮的房间里看到赤裸的他，但莫扎特平静的姿势让他放松了下来。慢慢的他终于鼓起了足够的勇气再次望向了他的眼睛。他眼里闪着略微压抑着的兴奋的光，看起来整个人都散发着蓬勃的气息，他的眼里甚至还有一些萨列里从没见过的东西，那是温柔吗？

 

他站起身，朝萨列里走了过来，同样的眼神缓缓滑过他的胸口，小腹，腰臀和双腿，最后回到了他脸上。萨列里感觉自己像是一只即将自愿被吃掉的猎物，有作为猎手欲望的对象的自觉。莫扎特走到了他身后，萨列里闭上了眼睛，感觉到他的手指沿着手臂抚上肩膀，指尖的触感让他冒出细小的鸡皮疙瘩。当手掌覆上他的后颈时，一阵颤栗漫过他的全身。他想要靠向那只手，让那触感更加清晰。接下来灵巧的手指轻轻一拉，解下了他红色的发带，长发散在了他肩上。年轻男人的手继续下移，轻轻抚摸着萨列里的腰侧。又一阵颤栗，随之而来的是散布全身的暖意。他满足的叹息了一声，这感觉真是太好了。

 

然后莫扎特整个贴在了他后背上。又一声叹息卡在了他的喉咙里，他张开嘴，发出了无声的呻吟。他感觉整个骨盆都要着火了，自己也硬了起来，他快要控制不住了。莫扎特把手伸向他眼前，红色的丝带缠绕在右手的指间。

 

“帮我换上。”

 

萨列里小心地抓住了他的手，他解开了手腕上的黑色发带，温柔地把它卷了起来放在了莫扎特手心里。他拿起那根红色的发带在曾经缠着黑色丝带的位置打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。年轻男人后退了几步，手放在了他肩膀上，然后把那卷黑色丝带在他眼前展开。萨列里明白他接下来要做什么，他顺从地闭上了眼睛，感到丝绸接触到了自己的眼皮。莫扎特把丝带在他脑后系好，带子突然变大的压力让萨列里又一声叹息，双唇微微分开。暂时失去视觉放大了他对每一次触碰的感知，尤其是莫扎特落在他肩上的那个轻轻的吻。

 

“你真是位美人，萨列里”

 

他的唇印点燃了他最敏感的神经。他想要更多，更多这样的触碰；他努力向后靠，想和那副温暖而令人兴奋的身躯贴得更近一些。年轻音乐家的气息包裹着他，吞噬了他。莫扎特抓住了他的手腕，把他的手臂交叠在胸前。他感觉舒服而安全。然后年轻男人把唇再次印上了他肩上柔软的皮肤，他的手离开了他的臂膀，慢慢向下移动，一路抚摸着他的腰臀，他的小腹。萨列里几乎要把自己整个弯成了弓形，努力贴向那双四处点火的手，他觉得自己都要从内而外的沸腾起来了。

 

莫扎特退后了一步，触觉的突然消失让萨列里差点呜咽出声。年轻男人走到了他面前，技巧娴熟的手指在他手腕上轻轻打着圈。丝绸的质感拂过，他的两只手被绑了起来，然后莫扎特用力的拉紧了它。他抑制不住地呻吟了出来。他的意识朦朦胧胧的，捆绑和束缚的感觉从来没有如此的令人兴奋，他已经完全的、彻彻底底的勃起了。然后莫扎特又拽了一下他手上绑着的丝带，他的呼吸都乱了节奏。

 

“跪下来。”

 

他几乎只是服从本能地照做了，地毯感觉软软的。莫扎特也跪坐了下来，拿起丝带的两端系了一个结。他向萨列里靠得更近了一些，双手抚上了他的脖子上。萨列里猛地吸了一口气，他感到莫扎特的拇指在自己下颚曲线上的触感，它一路上移，最后来到了他的嘴角。这个姿势给他一种奇妙的亲密感。萨列里微微张开嘴，伸出舌尖舔湿了他的手指。如果他能看到莫扎特的双眼，他会看到那对棕色的瞳仁在那个瞬间像是突然被催眠一样泛着迷醉的光。手指的触感消失了，取而代之的是两片柔软的嘴唇。那温暖和欣然的感觉是萨列里渴望了一辈子的满足。他们的身体贴得更紧了，莫扎特两膝分开，紧贴他的双腿。每一处相贴的触感都让萨列里想要醉倒在这浓浓的欲望气息里。当莫扎特的舌尖温柔的舔弄着他的双唇，他顺从地接受了邀请，张开嘴让他的舌头滑进嘴里。

 

深深的湿吻让细小的呻吟溢出唇间。那个男人尝起来感性而粗糙，他觉得自己就快要融化在疯狂里。莫扎特探索的舌头没有放过他嘴里任何一个角落，舔舐轻咬，直到萨列里被吻到意乱情迷，直到这个吻变得更加湿滑黏腻。他把手指插进了萨列里的发间，抓拽着他的头发，确保那条蒙住年长男人眼睛的丝带牢固地待在原处。萨列里终于忍不住地呻吟出声，当莫扎特放开他的双唇的时候，他已经完全迷失在了情欲里。那只手又拽了一下他的头发，他喘息着，呻吟着，发出的声音甚至惊讶到了自己。莫扎特吻上了他的脖子，舔舐，吮吸，啃咬着他脖颈肩膀上的软肉，从萨列里喉咙深处发出的声音已经不是呻吟了，而是沾满野兽般急切渴望的低吼。那双手离开了他的头发，转而开始爱抚他的乳尖。闪电般的快感让他不由自主的扭动起腰胯。在莫扎特的唇舌带来的愉悦和手腕上丝带的束缚限制的双重夹击下，萨列里已经完全失去了对事件发展的感知，把自己完全交给了年少些的音乐家。他的呼吸急促而狂乱，绝望地想要寻求一些摩擦。

 

“求你……”

 

他深深地呼吸。

 

“大师。”

 

莫扎特停下了唇舌的袭击，起身站了起来。天哪，萨列里感到自己都有点眩晕，欲望积累到了从未有过的高度，他抬起了头。他知道接下来会发生什么，而当莫扎特解开了自己马裤的扣子的时候，他下意识地舔湿了嘴唇。年轻人的手扶在他的后脑上，把他引向自己充血挺立的阴茎。萨列里吻了吻他的顶端，在沾湿的嘴唇上尝到了前液淡淡的咸味。莫扎特有着天堂般的味道。他用被绑起的双手扶住根部，伸出舌头从顶端细细地舔过柱身。那只手奖励般的按摩着他的后脑，显然他的动作取悦了对方。认识到了这一点，萨列里想要更多地满足面前的人。他放平舌头，再次从根部舔吮到顶端，品尝着他的味道。莫扎特的另一只手握上了他绑起的双手，脑后的手指收紧，引导着他向前。萨列里将前端含了进去，听到了莫扎特一声满意的叹息。他喜欢柱身在嘴里的感觉，它抵着上颚，自己的舌头靠在龟头下方。慢慢地，他开始吞吐起来。更稳地扶住根部，他吮吸着他的顶端，莫扎特的腰胯猛地挺了一下，让年长些的男人大声呻吟起来。他感觉自己体内新的一种饥渴觉醒了，再次含住了柱身，舌头卖力地舔弄着。又一次用力的吮吸，他听见他的大师猛然的吸气声。这助长了他的信心，看来他做得不错。他上上下下让粗壮充血的阴茎进出着自己的唇间，尝试找到节奏，很快莫扎特的双手都不由自主地抓住了他的头发。他知道他的大师已经越来越难控制自己晃动腰胯猛烈冲撞向自己的喉咙了。他加快了速度，听到了期待中的莫扎特的呻吟，他快要射了。萨列里用嘴唇包裹住他的顶端，舌尖舔弄着马眼，用力的吮吸着。莫扎特发出一声低低的咆哮，身体绷紧，手指深深插在他的发间，释放在了萨列里的嘴里。

 

萨列里试图全部吞下去，但他呛了一下，一些白色的液体还是从因吞吐而变得鲜红湿润的唇间流了出来。年轻男人脱下了上衣，微笑着拽起萨列里吻了他。他随即加深了这个吻，舌尖在他嘴里尝到了自己的味道。他感觉到纤细有力的手指描摹着他的下颚线条，细碎的呻吟溢出了他的唇间。他的大师把他推倒在地，然后躺在了他身边，一只胳膊搁在他额头上。萨列里忘记了膝盖的酸麻，感受着另一个人的手在他的腰侧和小腹带来的温暖。他喘息着，突然意识到自己也还一直都硬着，现在已经有些不耐的发痛了。他将自己绑起的手腕举到胸口，让莫扎特能更方便的爱抚自己。然后莫扎特取下了他蒙着眼睛的丝带。他眨了眨眼，视野还是一片模糊，但是他能分辨出另一个人的轮廓。当莫扎特的手握住他的阴茎，他绝望地弓起身子，剧烈的喘息着。他就快射了，就差该死的一点点。莫扎特的拇指摩擦着他不断渗出前液的顶端，他的身体颤抖着扭动着想要更多，而他的大师选择了一个较慢的节奏，手掌缓缓的上下撸动，每一次上滑带着一个巧妙的捻绕。这甜蜜的折磨让他呻吟低吼直至哭叫出声，他感到自己快要爆炸了。终于，莫扎特在他的额角落下一个轻吻，让他射了出来。高潮到来的如此猛烈，痉挛和不自主的抽搐传遍全身，极度的快感像闪电密密麻麻的聚集然后扩散到每一个角落，他的呼吸急促狂乱，嘴唇干燥得快要裂开。

 

“……您的音乐无尚崇高。”[9]

他不知道是什么突然让他埋藏在自己灵魂最深处的坦白得以吐露，但这句话并没有惊讶到莫扎特，他只是微笑着看着萨列里眼角慢慢聚集起来的眼泪。年长的乐师大口的吸气，试图压抑住不由自主的抽噎。

 

“放手吧，萨列里。”

 

话音未落，萨列里紧绷的情绪全线崩溃在绝望的痛哭中，这是来自一个破碎的灵魂最深处的宣泄。莫扎特让他躺在自己大腿上，知道这样可以让他慢慢冷静下来，然后解开了绑着的手腕。双手被解放的年长男人马上环住了他的腰，紧紧地抱住他，就像攥紧了自己唯一的、最后的救赎。他大声的哭着，泪水中他终于得以在情绪爆发的指引下，和那个被重重掩埋的自我重聚。他的恐惧、痛哭和解脱终于在奥地利音乐家的眼前暴露无遗。

 

年少些的乐师眼里闪着温暖的光，他坐起身，从沙发下拿过一条羊毛毯盖在萨列里裸露的皮肤上。已经有好几支蜡烛燃尽了，他知道房间里会很快冷下来。他的手指再次缠绕上萨列里的黑色长发，把玩着他的发梢，什么都没说，直到意大利作曲家重新冷静下来。萨列里的呼吸减慢，渐渐小小的抽噎也停了下来。他抬起头，视野一点一点清晰了起来，最后终于看清了照顾他的莫扎特的脸。他的手从腰侧上移，摸索抚摸着年轻男人的头发，脸颊，下颚，好像在确认眼前的人到底是不是真的。莫扎特用手绢轻轻擦了擦他的嘴角。

 

“你能平躺下来吗？”

 

他的声音柔和而小心，萨列里顺从地从他大腿上移开脑袋躺了下来，仍然盖着那条毯子。年轻男人站起身，脱下了剩余的衣服，一点也不介意裸露自己。他走向大沙发，拿起一个天鹅绒靠垫，回身微笑着温柔地扶起萨列里的脖子把靠垫放在了他脑后，然后在他身边躺下，钻进了他的毯子，侧身整个抱住了他。

 

一阵短暂的沉默，萨列里把头靠在了他的肩上。突然他产生了一股想要逃跑的冲动，这一切都太不对了，老天啊，他到底做了什么？但莫扎特感觉到了他的负面情绪，随即用平静的声音低语道：

 

“萨列里，听我说。你再也不会像今晚信任我一样信任一个人，你把自己全部交给了我，即使你的内心充满了对自己的愤恨。你在害怕，害怕自己总是不够好，而在这个恶性循环里你总是会伤害自己，你只会在自己身上看到失败。但我看到了其他的东西，我看到一个成熟的男人，一个备受尊敬、才华横溢、为整个维也纳甚至整个世界所逢迎尊崇的音乐家，我看到你凝聚着汗水和才思的作品，我看到一个凭借自己独一无二的音乐天赋成为首席宫廷乐师的了不起的人，你就是我想成为的全部。那些阴暗的想法蒙蔽了你的判断，你让自己的光芒被我的阴影遮盖，但不是今晚。今晚你鼓起了足够的勇气向我展示了盔甲下真实的自我，今晚你没有让我失望，事实上你也从来不会让任何人失望，‘这个时代最伟大的作曲家之一’拿来形容你再恰当不过了。”

 

他不知道该说什么，也不知道此时此刻他有什么感觉。那些句子在他还有些晕眩的脑子里听起来是这么的荒谬，他的一半意识告诉他每一句话其实都是他的想象，而另一半却近乎绝望地想要让每一个单词成为真相。他皱起了眉头。

 

“你说的都是真的吗？”

 

莫扎特轻轻笑起来，他棕色的眼睛里闪着玩味的光。

 

“我总是实话实说。”

 

萨列里安静了下来，他没有再往深处想，看来相信他是目前最容易的选项。

 

“那接下来我们会怎样？”

 

熟悉的笑容勾起在莫扎特的嘴角，他吻了吻他的额头，看着他的眼睛。

 

“接下来就让命运决定吧，但我并不反对再次见到您。”

 

 

Fin.

 

 

［1］exposition呈示部：交响乐第一乐章一般为奏鸣曲形式，奏鸣曲由“呈示部－展开部－再现部”构成

［2］Les Horaces: 安东尼奥·萨列里的经典歌剧。剧本由Nicolas-François Guillard所作，改编自Pierre Corneille的著名悲剧“Horace”。

［3］地狱火俱乐部hellfire club: 18世纪兴起的上流社会俱乐部，最初由沃顿公爵菲利普于1718年在伦敦建立，发展为一类上流社会人物进行一些众所周知的“不道德行为”的场所，一般此类俱乐部的入场门槛很高，会员也很难获得。

［4］Europa Riconosciuta重建欧洲：萨列里早期歌剧

［5］La scuola de’ gelosi：意The School of Jealousy

［6］Les Danaïdes达那伊德斯姐妹

［7］Florian Leopold Gassmann：巴洛克时期和古典时期之间的过渡期优秀的歌剧作曲家，他是诙谐剧作家在莫扎特之前的代表之一。在威尼斯做维也纳宫廷剧院的指挥时发掘了当时15岁的萨列里，将其视为己出，带他去了维也纳，教授培养他各种乐器和音乐知识。

［8］Giovanni Mocenigo：萨列里父亲的朋友，富商，在萨列里15岁时帮助他去了威尼斯，让他的音乐技巧更进一步的提高，也得以得到加斯曼的赏识和培养。

[9]原文用词是sublime，法扎原剧里杀杀服你之前萨列里说的那句话“Et pourtant, sa musique est sublime.(但是不可否认，他的音乐无尚崇高)”用的也是sublime这个词。（台词翻译来自巴黎城门字幕组中法字幕）

 

没有bata可能还有bug...欢迎捉虫ww


End file.
